20 Questions with Kotobuki Ran
by JR Salazar
Summary: A one-on-one interview with the head honcho herself...Feedback would be appreciated...


This is a little one-shot that I created out of boredom. Please, give me constructive feedback on this piece. Thanks...  
  
********  
20 Questions with Kotobuki Ran.  
********  
  
J.R.: How is it that someone that is very outgoing, but doesn't care about education, end up graduating, and heading to a university.  
Ran: (laugh) You got me. Let's just say that it was a matter of...late-blooming. It's as if a flash of white lightning struck you, and told you, "Kotobuki Ran, it's time for you to have a new lease on life!" Ended up in the top 20% of my class from a last-semester push. I still can't believe that I got this far.  
  
J.R.: Do you still consider yourself "The Queen of The GALS"?   
Ran: Well, now that you mention it...I thought this over...and I was thinking, this "Queen of the GALS" thing, it was great for a few years, but then I realized that this was a selfish thing to do.  
You know, I kept flaunting around who I was, and now, it's like, it's so wrong to be someone that you really aren't.  
  
J.R.: Are you still considering joining the police force?  
Ran: Of course not! (laugh) I would consider it, but only after I get really settled, when I have all the hardware, degrees and stuff, also a family. You know, I haven't been thinking about having a husband.  
I thought I could go with it alone. I realized that life doesn't work out that way. In this world, being independent is one thing; living independent is another.  
  
J.R.: Which brings up another question: Are you and Tatsuki still getting along? What's the scoop?  
Ran: Good question. The relationship between me and Tatsukichi is...how can I say it...we really do care for each other. I mean, it wasn't like that a few years ago, when I met him at that para-para festival. He's basically a male version of me. We parallel so well. I act silly, he acts silly. He's just one heck of a person.  
But then, there's always times when I feel down. I rarely feel depressed, let alone show it, but...he's always there. I can't explain how much he's there for me.  
I do love him. And that's why I accepted the engagement ring he gave to me a few months ago. We're gonna be married in June of next year, then we're going to go places...it's gonna be real fun, the two of us.  
  
J.R.: How nice. Here's a curious question...have you ever considered joining a sorority out here in Japan?  
Ran: You know, I was thinking about that, and I think it would be nice, but it cuts into my class time. I have a ton of classes to attend this semester, and it seems to cut into the fun stuff. I rarely go to the 109 Store out in the Square. Actually, maybe 5 or 6 times per month, but that's it.  
It seems weird, but I now understand that there's more to life than just shopping, dancing, having fun, making up a scene...There's also succeeding and working hard to reach that goal.  
  
J.R.: Do you, Aya, and Miyu talk to one another every so often?  
Ran: You bet we do! They're, like, the best buds I could ever have. We meet each other often. But usually we have to get other things done. Each of us is attending a different university. I'm attending the University of Tokyo, Miyu's attending Keio, Aya's attending Waseda...it's pretty tough to go to any of those schools, I can tell you that much. I was considering transferring to the University of Hawaii, but Tatsukichi won't be there...So, I stay here.  
  
J.R.: Are you and Mami still hostile?  
Ran: Oh please, not that again...Well, I would suggest so, but in the diminutive. See, she and Yuuya are eloping, and both of them are loving every minute of it. We've learned to respect one another. It was horseplay when we were trying to outwit each other in high school. Rich snob vs. middle-class queen...Every one of us enjoyed it all.  
I liked being obnoxious back then. I've moderated that today, but not as to lose my cheerful, outgoing character.  
  
J.R.: Ran, why do you always wear the hibiscus everywhere you go? I mean, you, your friends...everyone is familiar with the hibiscus!  
Ran: Easy question. A hibiscus is a type of orchid. My name, Ran, is Japanese for "orchid." It stuck with me ever since. In fact, there had been pressure by the Kounan Alumni as to whether or not it should keep the fleur-del-is as the school's official logo, or to change it to the hibiscus.  
I think that's still up to debate to this day. But if they DO change it to the hibiscus, they'd better give me credit for inspiration. I oughta be in the school Hall of Fame for that! (laugh)  
  
J.R.: And about that red mesh...would you keep the red mesh on for as long as you live?  
Ran: Sure. But only if it looks good on me. I'd look out of place if I was in my 80's, and I was still sporting a long streak of red hair...oh no. It would look too passé.  
  
J.R.: Ouch. Well, now we're going to put in so rapid-fire questions. What's your favorite baseball team?  
Ran: Yomiuri Giants.  
  
J.R. If you had a pet, who would it be?  
Ran: A puppy.  
  
J.R.: Whom would you name that pet?  
Ran: Either Hachiko or Timothy.  
  
J.R. If you had a million yen, what would you do?  
Ran: Spend it all, and spend it fast. Half of it. The rest goes into my savings.  
  
J.R.: Who's your favorite pop singer?  
Ran: Many, but one that stands out is Ayumi.  
  
J.R.: If you played football, which position would you play?  
Ran: Wide Receiver. I could outzip any defender with my eyes closed.  
  
J.R.: Other than football and baseball, what's your favorite sport?  
Ran: Athletics (track and field).  
  
J.R.: Do you detest prostitution?  
Ran: Absolutely!  
  
J.R.: Would you date the Crown Prince if he were a bachelor?  
Ran: Only if he is better than Tatsukichi. Otherwise, no date.  
  
J.R. On hot summer day, what do you usually eat?  
Ran: Anything, but I like takoyaki and desserts.  
  
J.R.: Other than being a kogal, who do you want to be?  
Ran: That's up to the man upstairs and Hachiko to decide. (wink)  
  
********  
End Interview  
Feedback would be appreciated... 


End file.
